


Becoming

by vamptramp0348



Category: British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Anal Sex, Bottom Hugh Dancy, Coming of Age, Curiosity, Emotional Manipulation, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Heartbreak, Infidelity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Shame, Top Mads Mikkelsen, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Eighteen year old Hugh leaves home to travel Europe for a year before attending university, ending his travels in Copenhagen where he meets Mads.  Hitting it off immediately, Mads invites Hugh to stay with he, his girlfriend Hanne and baby Viola.  Hanne realizes quickly Hugh has a terrible influence on Mads and she's shocked when she learns why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summer 1993**

_Stroke-on-Trent, United Kingdom_

Hugh Dancy had never considered himself a rebel, in fact he was always the opposite. He was the oldest child of Jonathan and Sarah, the responsible one who looked out for his younger siblings Jack and Kate but an inner restlessness took hold of him during his final year of school. While his parents were talking of university plans, Hugh came down with a case of wanderlust. He decided instead of university to use the money his parents and grandparents saved for him, to travel all around Europe. Of course his plan had been met with chagrin and disapproval from nearly everyone in his life, the exception being his roughty brother and the middle child, Jack.

　

Jack helped Hugh map out and plan all the places he should visit, "I can't believe you're the one doing this" Jack commented making little marks on the map in France with a pen "How I envy you Hugh"

　

"It'll be your turn soon Jack, and I still intend on getting a university education that's why I'm only using half the money. I'm going to work my way back home. I need this Jack, mum and dad don't get it but you do right?"

　

He felt reassured when his younger brother patted his arm with a beaming smile "Of course I fucking do, you can't live your life for mum or dad. This is your life Hugh and you have to make the best of it besides, if you don't do this now then I fear you'll be at the altar and flake out on some bird or worse wait until you've married and hit mid-life and then fly the nest on her and your children"

　

Hugh laughed, "I don't know about getting married I'm not thinking that far ahead and definitely not of children. If I follow the plan exactly it'll be a year before I can get back home but between you and I, I'm in no rush" he said tracing his hand all over the map he closed his eyes with hope glittering in the back of his mind, he could feel it in his soul this was what he was meant to do.

　

The day he left his parents said their goodbyes in the living room "While I still am not happy about what you're doing with that money, I understand why you must do it and your mum and I give you our full support Hugh"

　

"Thanks dad and I'm not using all of the money. I plan to work my way too. I'll see you both in a year"

　

Sarah held her breath as she hugged her oldest "Call home and check in with us and be vigilant out there. Please take care of yourself and don't get caught up with the wrong people" she whispered squeezing him tighter.

　

"Okay mum I got it, I'll call home I promise if I can't call I'll drop you all a few lines. I love you" he said as they pulled apart but it made her want to hold him tighter.

　

Something nagged at his mother, a bit motherly intuition but his father encouraged her not to say anything, to let Hugh figure it out on his own. He would come home to them a changed man.

***

**Spring 1994**

Copenhagen, Denmark

　

Amber colored eyes blinked to see a smiling baby's face bringing a grin to her father, Mads Mikkelsen's face "My sweet Viola, good morning" he cooed at her making her smile wider until a small excited noise erupted from her. His girlfriend Hanne exited the bathroom "What's the verdict?" Mads asked.

　

"Not pregnant, thank goodness I don't know what we would do with another baby, Viola is quite a handful" she said climbing back into the bed on Viola's other side so they could keep her safe in between them.

　

"I don't know I think another baby would be fun" Mads said placing his finger into Viola's little fist to which she squeezed it enthusiastically.

　

Hanne gave him a stern look "I imagine it is fun for you, you only have to worry about five minutes of conception and then nothing more until they're born. I have to be the one to suffer the pregnancy, labor and delivery. You're just going to have to get protection until we're ready for another"

　

Mads laughed, "We were using protection when Viola was conceived, I just have powerful sperm. You could always get the pill or something. We have good insurance."

　

"How about this, I'll get the pill and you get the condoms that way you're super sperm won't be able to get through. We're tempting fate each time we make love Mads and that's been quite frequent. I'm not trying to get that way again or else you'd better invest in lubricant because you'll be masturbating"

　

Mads chuckled shaking the bed "Oh you think I'm funny? You think I'm joking?" Hanne's facade began cracking and she started snickering "You couldn't deny me even if you wanted to. You go on and on about the close calls we've had but what you will not say is some of those times you nudged me"

　

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened "I did no such thing! You better quit telling lies on me Mads Mikkelsen, your nose will grow"

　

"Who am I?" he began nudging her shoulder with his hand to imitate her "Are you sleep? Do you want to fool around?"

　

Hanne snorted with laughter "That doesn't even sound like me! That's insulting, I don't have to lay here and take these wild lies from your horny imagination. I am a lady..."

　

"Oh okay maybe in public you are but the Hanne I know is a slut" he said brazeningly she slapped his arm making him laugh harder "Watch the baby" he warned grabbing her wrist sitting up and pulling her into him. "I love you more than anything in this world Hanne Jacobsen" he kissed her forehead and hugged her to his chest.

　

"Even more than Viola?"

　

"Both of you are my world" they stayed that way for a few minutes until both realized they had things outside the home to do Mads groaned "Do I have to get dressed and do things?"

　

"I'm afraid so, we have bills to pay which reminds me you need to go by and pay our electric bill before they cut them off and drop the rent money off..." Hanne could tell he was in and out listening "...I'll make a list for you and separate the money. Now don't you go stopping into get a drink before you come to the studio, you know today is a big for me. I might actually make choreographer"

　

"Of course you will and I can't promise not to stop in for one beer. Lars wants to meet for lunch"

　

She gave a disapproving low growl "Alright I'll skip the beer and be there to support you but I'm telling you, the job is as good as yours" he squeezed onto her and kissed the top of her head. It was the most peace they would have all day and they made the most of the precious moments, there was no place else Mads could ever see himself.

***

　

Mads was walking down the street crossing off another item on Hanne's to-do list for him when he spotted a restaurant that served beer. He sucked air in through his teeth he knew he promised her that he wouldn't have a drink but he had finished the list and had two hours to spare before he was due at the studio. "Fuck it just one won't do any damage" he muttered to himself going inside.

　

He took a seat at small corner table after hollering his order to the waitress but then he thought about Lars he decided to use the phone in back to call him up to see if he wanted to come down to the restaurant for lunch. At the phone Mads saw a younger guy sitting in the chair with his feet up against the wall "You wouldn't believe how great Copenhagen is Jack, I've been getting tossed nearly every night. I may not have a functioning liver when I get home but it's fucking great!"

　

Mads smirked at his accent he was a British boy and it clearly was his first time away from home. It was always fun to meet foreigners and Mads wasn't like a lot of the Danes he knew that shunned the ones who weren't natives. He enjoyed meeting them all and learning of their cultures and languages, it expanded his mind. It took a minute for the boy to realize someone else needed the phone "Hey Jack I'll call you guys next week there's someone in need of the phone"

　

"No you're fine" Mads tried to say but he wasn't understood "Tell Kate and mum I love them. Bye you snarky prat" he laughed hanging up the phone "All yours mate" he smiled as his brown hair fell down across his eyes. Mads could see soft blue from underneath the hair he tossed his head to shake them out but before he could speak the young man moved past him. He stared at the phone knowing he should call his brother but something compelled him to follow the boy.

　

Mads came back out front of the restaurant to see him sitting strangely enough at the table Mads had chosen and in his seat he was reading a book. "May I sit?" he asked to which the kid nodded Mads smiled taking his seat.

　

"What are you reading?" Mads tried to speak a little slower so he would be understood. The boy raised the book "David Copperfield by Charles Dickens" he read it aloud.

　

"Yes, it's a classic and a first edition which is really rare but I came across it in a French bookstore they honestly didn't know what they had because I got it for a steal. That was a quick call"

　

Mads looked at him strangely until he remembered "Oh um no answer. I'm Mads, Mads Mikkelsen"

　

"Hugh Dancy or as my friends back home always called me Fancy Dancy, not a fucking clue why I guess it's because I had these whims to prance around on my feet like a prima ballerina. Jokingly of course. So do all Danes speak English? You're the first I've encountered that speaks it well" he shut the book and gave Mads his full attention.

　

"Well, we have language choices in our schools but that's not where I learned it. My brother and I used to watch old American movies and we picked it up. I admit if I don't slow down when I talk you won't understand me"

　

Hugh smiled revealing a sparkling set of straight white teeth "That explains what I heard at the phone, you said something but I wasn't sure what I assumed you were hurrying me up"

　

"No, so you only talk to your family once a week?" Mads didn't want to show Hugh his smile as he was a little self conscious of their crookedness.

　

"I can't be tethered to a phone daily, that wouldn't be me living. It would just state that I want to be home in England"

　

"How long are you here for?"

　

"A couple more months, I expect to be back home by my nineteenth birthday. I've been gone for almost a year when I get back I'll be heading off to university."

　

Mads was deeply fascinated by Hugh, he was wanderer and a had been near and far from home something Mads hadn't gotten to experience in all his twenty-eight years. "Where all have you been?"

　

"I started out in France; you know Paris and made my way to Nice the beaches there are gorgeous! Got into a stranger's car drove to Germany with them, Berlin of course but got to take in a week in the German mountains camping. Found myself in Rome and rode the canals of Venice, enjoyed lots of fine wine and ladies in the Tuscany region of Italy. Florence was a very beautiful experience for me. Ended summer with Spain, Mallorca has my heart. Fall and winter I was passing quickly through Belgium, Switzerland - great skiing by the way, Austria; there is an amazing place called Mondsee there it was pure serenity, Finland, Sweden and now I'm here in Denmark which I started out in Odense but I made a friend there who was moving here so I followed"

　

Mads's eyes where intensely focused he didn't even notice the waitress brought his food and beer "Wow, you've had quite a year are you sad it's almost over?"

　

"No, not really. I feel different than when I started, I mean I had to work my way through some places to get to the next but that was my intended plan. But still I feel like I've missed something or haven't gotten something out of this yet. I'm hoping to find whatever it is in Denmark."

　

Mads took a sip of his beer but noticed the waitress hadn't brought Hugh anything "Are you not hungry? You've been here longer than me and you haven't gotten your food"

　

"To be truthful with you I'm broke right now, I'm looking for a job and a place to stay. The fellow I came with his roommates weren't very pleased he brought a British kid home. Luckily I was kicked out only this morning but they kept my things I only managed to get my book."

　

Mads slammed the beer down onto the table angrily "Take me to the place, we're getting your things back"

　

"Nnow?" Hugh was bewildered when Mads stood up "Sweetheart I need a bag for this" he yelled for the waitress laying money on the table. She brought him a white cardboard box to put his food into, he hated leaving a half full beer behind but this was important. "Come on show me!"

　

Hugh led Mads to a row of yellow townhomes near the water and he counted and pointed to the fifth one. Mads handed Hugh his bag of food to hold along with his book while he took care of business. A young female brunette "Yeah?" she asked Mads looked back at Hugh "What is the guy's name?"

　

"Emil"

　

"Yeah is Emil here?"

　

"EMIL?! You have visitors that dumb Brit is back" the girl called.

　

"Hey bitch show some respect huh? He's not dumb!" Mads snapped at her she rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the house when a lanky framed man about Hugh's age came to the door wearing a yellow beanie "What the fuck do you want? I told him he had to go, I gave him the information so he could find shelter"

　

Mads jerked him up by his collar "Bring me his things, all of it! You don't steal from someone else not even a visitor to our country! And everything better fucking be there! Because if he says something is missing heads are gonna fucking roll!" he let him go and Emil marched back through the hallway and out of Mads's sight.

　

Emil brought a black duffle bag "Um everything is here but my roommates spent his money"

　

"Well then I guess you fucking owe him then don't you? So dig deep Emil while Hugh here checks it out" Mads nodded for Hugh to come get his bag. He crouched to the ground setting his book down and food on top then rifled through his belongings. Emil went through his wallet to show Mads it was empty "I'm sorry I am broke"

　

"Where are these roommates of yours? They're going to give my friend back his money"

　

"They're at work right now they won't be back until late tonight they're going drinking" Emil hung his head as Hugh zipped the bag back up "Everything is here except my passport! I need that!"

　

Mads tugged on Emil's collar again "Where's his fucking passport? And don't lie to me you piece of shit!"

　

"Johan took it! I don't know where he put it" Emil began crying "Well then I guess we're entering and tearing the place upside down until we find it!" Mads put him back down then shoved him aside as he went inside to the living room where he began flipping furniture over.

　

He tore out drawers "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" the girl yelled at him "Listen sweetheart I seriously suggest if you know where Johan stashed my friend's passport you fucking give it up right now or every room in this shithole will look like this and you an Emil can take it up with your other two roommates"

　

"Nanna please just give it to him!" Emil cried from the doorway while Hugh stood outside confused but excited by this strange Danish man who decided to take up his cause.

　

She ran upstairs for a few minutes then back down with a little blue book "Here, now get the hell out!" she hissed.

　

Mads took it from her but immediately after he picked up a decorative ornament they had sitting on their coffee table and tossed it through the front window "COME ON MAN! We will have to pay for that!" Emil shouted as Mads walked by him. "Yeah well consider that reimbursement for my friend's loss. Don't screw with people if you can't handle the consequences of your actions" he said handing Hugh his passport then helping him get his bag off the ground.

　

"That was un-fucking-believeable! Who are you really? Is that like a typical day for you? Kicking ass and taking names?" Hugh was talking fast and excitedly.

　

Mads didn't want to burst Hugh's bubble and look uncool by telling him he was a dancer, boyfriend and father, that what he just did was a rare occasion and he may not have done it if he wasn't so jazzed by Hugh telling him all about his travels.

　

"Well, all in a day's work I suppose. Listen I have somewhere to be but I'll take you to a place that will let you stay but you may want to get a visa if you're going to be here for a couple months otherwise you could get deported and banned"

　

"Thank you Mads that was so cool what you did but I kind of just want to work under the table, do you guys have that expression here?"

　

Mads laughed lighting a cigarette "Yes, we're probably very odd to you but we know that one. And if you work under the table I can't take you to that place. It's for migrant workers so um you're gonna have to come with me. Here you should eat" he handed Hugh the bag of food.

　

"Are you sure?"

　

"Yeah go ahead I'll be fine. I know a friend that you can stay with while I figure out how to get you an under the table kind of job, I have a few people I can reach out to but bear in mind he's only going to let you stay for a couple days then we're right back where we started from so just give me a little time to work it out okay?"

　

Hugh was touched by Mads's kindness he didn't know if he would ever be able to repay him "Thanks mate but I don't want you stressing yourself out on my behalf. I got myself into this I can figure it out. I'm a resourceful guy."

　

"Hey I feel that I owe you, I mean my own people did you dirty and stole from you. Let me show you that we're not all the same, I'm so tired of that damn Danish ignorance! Not all of us are like that but we're such a small place, everyone knows everyone and some shun outsiders those assholes give us bad names. We're a friendly sort of people but don't worry you're not stressing me out. I do not make any promises but I know definitely one person that can give you an under the table job and possibly have a shelter open up for your remaining time here but I have some talking to do. So here we are this is an old friend of my brother's and I" Mads rang the bell.

　

The door opened and the two men began speaking Danish to one another after what seemed like a marathon of hugging and what Hugh was certain was ribbing and teasing. "This is Hugh Dancy, Hugh this no good son of a bitch is Viggo. We go way back"

　

"Hello" Hugh shook his hand Viggo had a quite a grip on him "Oww" Hugh winced to himself shaking it off. "So how is Hanne?" Viggo mentioned as they all three entered into his apartment.

　

"She's fine...oh shit speaking of her I need to go. So Hugh I will be back to let you know the deal. Don't let Viggo get you too drunk you don't know where you'll end up" Mads teased.

　

"Get the fuck out of here you asshole! The boy will be fine with me" Viggo said patting Hugh on the back.

　

Hugh ran outside to catch Mads before he had totally gone "Is it just me or is he already drunk?"

　

"Probably but he's harmless. Just sit tight I have somewhere to be and I'm already late she's going to be so pissed at me but I will return in the morning. Enjoy your time with Viggo he's a lot of fun and if a guy named Lars comes by say this to him 'Du er en pik sugende røvhul'"

　

"Okay thanks" Hugh waved him off he ran chuckling to himself, Mads in fact knew his brother would be around to visit with Viggo that day as he always did and Hugh was going to unwittingly call his brother a cock sucking asshole, hopefully he would do it after Lars had gotten a little tipsy and not before as it could get him punched. Mads would see in the morning how things shaped up.

***

　

Hanne was both elated and furious, she had gotten the job as choreographer which meant a pay raise but Mads was late and she was sure of why. After the class they were alone cleaning up "I'm sorry I was late but I have a good reason" he offered but she breathed heavily trying to hold back her sharp tongue.

　

"I think I know you enough by now to know why you were late" she wasn't successful in holding it back.

　

"You think I was drinking don't you? Well, you're wrong" he squeezed the mop out she didn't like hearing those two dreaded words 'you're wrong' she dropped the push broom on the ground and turned angrily to him "Oh yeah? Well where the hell were you?"

　

"Does it matter? You're only going to believe one thing about me, even if I stand here and tell you the truth in the back of your head you're going to think I'm lying that's why I want to prove it to you"

　

Hanne shook her head picking the broom back up and aggressively shoving it across the floor until she couldn't bottle her anger anymore she threw it down again "I ask very little of you! I wanted you to be here for me, do you know how it felt when you weren't? I know that my friends were here but they're not you! They don't mean to me what you do! So you had better fucking tell me what was more important than me. Try to explain Mads"

　

He stopped mopping and leaned the handle against the wall "Okay first off it was not more important than you, nothing is more important to me than you and our daughter. I did stop in for a beer and lunch..." she let out a growl he had to tackle the situation fast before she threw something at him "...but I didn't finish it. I met a kid from England there he was using the phone I was going to call Lars to come meet me for lunch, I had plenty of time but this kid Hanne, he was taken advantage of by our own people. They stole his things, kicked him out of a place to stay and I helped him get his stuff back except his money. I took him to Viggo and I really hate to do this right now but can you get him a job here? Not on the books of course but maybe he can clean up for the next two months that's when he's due back to England and again I hate this but can he stay with us?"

　

Her eyes widened and she let out frustrated sighs "What the hell am I going to do with you Mads? First you stop for the beer I told you not to, then you're late and now you're asking for two favors?" he gave her sad eyes with begging hands.

　

"Stop it! Stop being cute, alright I'll see what I can do and where are we going to put him? We barely have room for ourselves and Viola"

　

"I'll take the couch if you want him to sleep with you" he joked she glared at him "That's not funny"

　

"Oh come on he's eighteen and has that suave British accent and his hair is about as long as mine but it looks softer and he has big blue eyes. You always said you'd like to have a British experience"

　

"I meant the country and the food Mads not the men! He can sleep in the living room but if he has an accident in the floor you're cleaning it up"

　

"There's my funny girl. Thank you and I am very sorry for missing your moment. Maybe tonight I can make it up to you?"

　

"Did you get condoms?"

　

It was the only thing Mads forgot "Shit no, see I was being a decent man today so I wasn't thinking of my own selfish pleasures"

　

Hanne laughed, "So that's your big excuse? Well, I suppose you've earned a bone but don't think you're getting into my panties. I have a doctor's appointment in a few days in the meantime I want you to have protection on hand. But tonight I'll reward you" she looked back at him pressing her tongue against the inside of her cheek his face lit up "I look forward to that haven't had one of those in a while" he beamed.

　

"Yeah well don't get too excited you're reciprocating but if you fall asleep after I'm done then I might just have to sleep with the British boy" she said with a wink. Mads leaned the mop against the wall again then came up behind Hanne and swept her up in his arms "Mads...we have to get this done before we go home. Viola needs to be asleep in her crib not in a basket in the back"

　

He carried to the back in the changing room across from where Viola was sleeping he laid her down on the soft rug "Mads no! We can't keep risking this you're going to get me pregnant again" she cautioned.

　

"Don't worry we're not going that far, I'm going to take care of you now. Wouldn't want you to replace me with some younger man"

　

She giggled running her fingers through his hair as he began taking her bodysuit off "I don't even know what he looks like just what you describe and you're not very accurate because you don't pay attention"

　

"Oh yeah? I'm paying attention right now see?" he whispered slipping two fingers in between her moist slit and rubbing against the hood of her clit. Hanne gasped "Mads...I want you"

　

He went to dip his head between her legs when she held both sides of his face "No, I need..." she didn't want to say it because of all the time she spent lecturing him. He didn't say a word just removed his own clothing and got between her legs.

　

After a half hour Mads laid beside her both bare and sweating "If you get pregnant this time, this one's on you" he said tapping the tip of her nose.

　

"You jerk I knew you were eventually going to say something" she grinned tousling his hair again.

　

"Well I figured I said it before we fucked you would've gone cold on me and I'd be spending the night with a sock for a lover"

　

They both laughed and stared adoringly at one another "You are such a beautiful person Mads, I think it's what I love most about you is how you do so many crazy things but they're nice things. How did I get so lucky?"

　

"No, how did I get so lucky? We have a good life yeah?"

　

"Of course we do, we have the best..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mads and Hugh were greeted by an angry Hanne standing with her arms crossed in the light of a small lamp in the living room. They stumbled in holding one another up singing a Pink Floyd song that both had forgotten the lyrics to and possibly the title. "It is four o'clock in the morning!" Hanne hissed in a sharp whisper.

　

"Oh, oh Hugh shhh my baby girl is asleep" Mads began to shush Hugh "Wait wha...?"

　

"My daughter is asleep shhh" Mads put his finger to his lips and both burst into laughter as they fell against the couch with Hugh leaning heavily on Mads.

　

Mads looked up at Hanne to see her facial expression more clearly "Oh baby we were just having fun. I was introducing Hugh to a few friends"

　

"You were only supposed to be gone for three hours, you've been gone all night! We have to work in three hours and you're not going to be sober by then..."

　

"Hanne, baby please I won't let you down. I'll sober up I promise" he reached out and took her hand she jerked it away heading back into the bedroom. Mads groaned and laid his head back when he heard Hugh snoring, he snickered and swore in Danish as he got himself up. Mads helped Hugh lay down on the sofa then went to get into bed with Hanne but she had locked the door he stumbled down the hall to Viola's nursery he took the pillow from the rocking chair and laid down on the rug in the center of the room.

　

He was still smiling and letting out small laughs as he thought about the fun he had with Hugh, Hanne didn't know fun much anymore since she became a mother and she couldn't understand Mads's need to reclaim some of himself that got lost in settling down. Closing his eyes he began to have flashing images of running his hand down the flesh of an arm, Mads tossed about on the rug as his manhood stirred to life. He dreamt his lips were kissing hot and exposed flesh from the shoulder up to the crook of the neck, he let out a soft moan. "Hanne..." but when his dream lover turned to face him his eyes snapped open. He could feel his cheeks burning hot and his erection pressed firmly against his jeans, Mads was a pretty open minded guy but he didn't think of himself as sexually attracted to men. He convinced himself it was just a dream and the by-product of Hugh's presence in his life, he had been with them for two weeks and they were spending a lot of time together it was only natural.

　

Getting up Mads needed a drink of water he walked through the living room to see Hugh had taken his shirt off and stretched out on the sofa. He was a pretty okay kid, a bit of a know it all and show off when drunk but Mads gave him grace as he was still just a boy who was learning his way through life. He stumbled into the kitchen for a glass of water when he heard the bedroom door open and an impish smile spread across his face, Hanne could get angry but she couldn't stay mad at him.

　

"Mads?" he heard her soft whisper from the doorway. Mads cut the faucet off and turned to look at her she had tear soaked cheeks "Are you happy? I mean with me and Viola?"

　

"Of course why would you ask such a thing?"

　

She crossed her arms and glanced to the side of the room "Because ever since he has came to stay here, you've been acting like a teenage boy. I don't want a man child to raise along with a child, that's not what I signed up for" once she was firm in her conviction she looked him in the eye again.

　

"I just wanted to show Hugh around and introduce him to good people, people we both enjoy hanging out with. I'm not reverting to boyhood, I just wanted to let loose a little. You and Viola will always come first"

　

"You promise?"

　

Mads finished the water and set the glass aside then came to Hanne wrapping her up in his arms "I promise." he kissed the top of her head then swept her up into his arms "Now lets make these last two hours before work count"

　

Hanne giggled "Don't you mean ten minutes?"

　

"I should drop you right here, right now. Oh I think my arms are getting weak..."

　

"Mads don't you dare drop me!"

　

"Shh you'll wake the boy and our baby. But it's happening..." he released her but only for a few seconds and he caught her before she could fall to the floor.

　

"You're a jerk sometimes but you're alright I suppose"

　

"I did catch you" he said with a wink making her swoon she hung her arms around his neck and they shared a kiss as he kicked the bedroom door closed.

***

　

Hugh's eyes snapped open and it was daylight, he took a broad look around the room but all seemed quiet in the house. He laid his head back down he was happy to have the complete silence because his head was killing him. Mads convinced him to drink way more than he was comfortable with but he wanted to hold his own against five Danish men who seemed like they had came out of the womb drinking. It took Mads way more alcohol before he got loud and rambunctious. They managed to dodge a bar fight with two Swedes who called them both scum.

　

After they were thrown out they came across their motorcycles and Mads whipped his penis out and began pissing all over them with a roar of laughter and howling. "You are a nutter Mads!" Hugh could remember himself slurring. Mads slapped his arm around Hugh and gave him a firm and sloppy kiss on the cheek "You're fucking beautiful Hugh! I'm glad we met"

　

"The feeling is mutual mate" Hugh thought about giving Mads a kiss on the cheek but it somehow didn't feel right to him and he didn't feel confident about it. Hugh did enclose his arm around Mads and they walked through the streets of Copenhagen swearing and singing songs off key and incorrectly, Hugh had never had this much fun in his entire life.

　

He closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep but a little nuisance in his knickers was causing him aggravation. Hugh laid there trying to ignore it but it didn't help images of some of the porn on Danish television flashed through his mind; he had discovered watching television late at night a few days being at Mads and Hanne's that they aired it freely all hours of the day. Groaning Hugh decided to give in he spit in his hand then reached into his underwear then began tugging and jerking at his stiffened cock.

　

Recalling the particular scenes of a group orgy he tried to focus solely on the three women taking turns eating one another out and sucking each other's tits. They weren't the most attractive women but it wasn't about that, it was what they were doing. But somehow a man interrupted his thoughts by fucking one of the women "No..." he tried to refocus himself but he was already getting close to orgasm dare he ride it out? Hugh pretended not to notice the men in the film but he was still curious about the size of other men compared to his own and he may even admit to wondering what a man's lips on his own would feel like.

　

Hugh sat halfway up as the image of the man screwing the woman became clearer, the man looked back at Hugh and it was Mads. His eyes opened quickly but it was too late it was still going on in his head Mads was pounding the buxom blonde but eyeing Hugh and Hugh wasn't able to wash it away. Shame filled him immediately after he ejaculated but the orgasm was one of the strongest Hugh had ever experienced.

　

He didn't lay there wallowing he got up and showered immediately trying to push it all out of his head. Under the hot stream Hugh began relaxing as the anguish subsided and his cock decided for an encore erection "Bloody fucking hell!" he swore shaking the soaking hair from his eyes.

　

"No repeat of this morning you" he said to himself hoping his thoughts were straightened out. He soaped his full length up pulling the skin over the hole it felt so nice he couldn't seem to conjure anything erotic "Fuck" he whispered he couldn't let it go to waste. Hugh peeked his head out of the shower when he saw the hamper full of Hanne and Mads's dirty clothing. Hanne was a morning shower person so there was a safe guarantee some of her panties were inside. "Mads forgive me" he muttered stepping out of the shower dripping all over the floor as he tiptoed to the basket. But on the top of the pile was a pair of Mads's briefs on the top.

　

Hand shaking Hugh picked them up to move them away but his erection throbbed "No..." he whimpered as the morning's imaginings found their way back. His hair was slicked back in the fantasy as if he had just gotten out of the shower, his chest hair was glistening with water beads and they ran down his torso to what Hugh imagined to be a well hung, uncut cock. He saw Mads withdraw it, it was red and dribbling with cum. Instinctively Hugh brought the crotch of the underwear in his hand to his nose, he could smell Mads's sweat and juices. His tongue swiped across his lips as his hand went to work on his own meat. Hugh had to lean against the sink for support as his climax raged through his young body and right before he expelled his semen he put the undies on and finished.

　

After getting back in the shower and scrubbing himself clean a few more times, Hugh buried the underwear deep into the hamper and stuffed all the clothes back on top of it. He went into the living room and got dressed then headed out the door he was going to work where he would run into Mads. The entire walk he rationalized his thoughts "You're just spending too much time with him. You aren't gay but there's nothing wrong with it, you've had sex with girls and enjoyed it. Maybe you're bisexual...fuck I don't know what I am now." he muttered to himself, Hugh had nothing against homosexuality but he just never had met a guy he'd be interested in having a sexual relationship with. There were guys from his school that he had found attractive enough to kiss but he was unsure how those guys would have felt if Hugh had made a move. It was awful to be the odd man out and he certainly didn't want to alienate himself from Mads or vice versa. He was getting close to the studio but he stopped before continuing on "Okay Dancy get a hold of yourself, Mads is a friend and you don't want to lose the only friend you have here. Just...I don't know maybe Hanne has some single girlfriends she could set me up with. I just need to get laid that's all" satisfied with his conclusion he became more confident and walked ahead convinced he had perfect control.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hanne had set Hugh up on a date with one of her best friends Tina who was over a decade older than Hugh but he played it as charming as he could. Danish women were far more independent and not impressed easily. Hugh was doing most of the talking while Tina looked bored or disappointed, he really couldn't tell. "Alright dammit I'm trying my best to be charming and affable but you just look like you'd rather have a pencil jabbed through your pupil, so why don't you tell me what you want to do or talk about" Hugh sighed turning up his beer.

　

A smile finally appeared as Tina reached for Hugh's hand "Come, I'll show you what I want" he finished his beer as he felt the electric charge between the two of them, Hugh knew he was about to have sex.

　

After an hour Tina dropped Hugh back off at Mads and Hanne's "Do you want to do that again?" Hugh asked hoping she'd want to get together again.

　

Tina giggled, "Eager boy, I'm afraid that's out of the question. I'm really tired"

　

"Oh I didn't mean tonight, of course not..." before Hugh could say anything else Tina slid close to him and engulf his lips with hers.

　

"If I find myself in the mood I'll let Hanne know" she whispered wrapping his curls around her finger. He had a dazed look in his eyes from the contentment his body felt "Thank you" he heard himself say making Tina giggle again "You are a cute one" she complimented pinching his cheek.

　

Mads erupting out of the front door with the sounds of Hanne yelling after him disturbed their moment. Tina immediately turned her attention to her friends she got out "Mads?"

　

Mads yelled back into the house at Hanne then slammed the door cutting her off "Mads where are you going?" Tina called after him but he ignored her. She rushed into the house to check on Hanne, Hugh didn't feel comfortable going inside he chose instead to follow after Mads.

　

"Mads! Wait up!" Hugh called and Mads slowed down until he stopped "You alright?" Hugh asked when he caught up with him.

　

"Fucking fine!" he said with a growl.

　

"Yeah it sounds like it. Look maybe you should go back and work it out" Mads glared over at Hugh "Or not. I don't know much about relationships but..."

　

"Then kindly stay the fuck out of it! If you want to help and be a friend then come with me and get drunk"

　

Hugh nodded patting Mads on the back "You got it mate."

***

　

Tina had her arms wrapped around a sobbing Hanne, she couldn't vocalize what had happened because she was crying too hard. Once she had calmed down enough she sat up, wiping her eyes "What happened?"

　

"I don't really know, he was fine yesterday and this morning but after Hugh left on your date the attitude started. He began drinking which is fine but he was just being so mean. You know me Tina, I'll give it right back to him but he started shouting at me that I didn't want him to have friends or a life. He said horrible things" the tears began spilling again.

　

"Oh Hanne he didn't mean any of it, he's just feeling restless is all. A young stranger comes here and gets him feeling like he's trapped but Hanne, you two are forever. Hugh is otherworldly I'll admit I did enjoy his stories about his travels it made me want to just go off on my own but I snapped back into reality, as will Mads. Let him have those 'what if' thoughts because once Hugh is gone Mads will settle back down."

　

Hanne took a deep breath "You're right but he will apologize for everything he said, I will not let him back in my bed until he does!"

***

　

Mads and Hugh spent four hours at the bar "Mads...I don't think I can drink another. I'm already pissed away, I think we should go back to your place"

　

Mads was belting out a song in Danish when he heard Hugh's admission "No, come on kid don't give up on me now. I can almost not feel how bad I've messed up"

　

Hugh groaned "Alright kid lets go" Mads helped Hugh up and they staggered out of the bar.

　

"I have to take a piss" Mads wobbled away from Hugh to urinate on the back wall in the alley behind the bar "You're a lucky guy Hugh. You still have your freedom, hang onto it for as long as you can. I love my Hanne and my daughter but I don't think that I've truly experienced everything that's out there and now I can't"

　

Hugh wasn't fully listening to Mads as he was staring at Mads's bare backside, there was a twinge felt in his anal area and his dick sprang to life again. The sound of Mads relieving himself filled Hugh with sexual excitement and when Mads looked at Hugh over his shoulder he knew he had to do something. "Are you there?" Mads sputtered.

　

His cheeks reddened but he wasn't going to back out, Hugh charged up to Mads as he was putting his dick away. Hugh grabbed the fabric of Mads's shirt and jerked him forward, pressing his lips against the Dane's. He held on tight to the shirt, clinging to Mads for dear life but when he pulled apart and opened his eyes to see Mads's eyes were wide fear replaced relief. Hugh let go quickly and tried to back away he knew he was in for it, was Mads going to punch him?

　

"I'm..." Hugh tried to get away from Mads but he was stunned and yelped when Mads jerked Hugh by his arms towards him. "Mads please I..." Hugh's eyes quickly rolled back into his skull when Mads placed his hands on both his cheeks and threw himself onto the younger man, kissing him passionately.

　

The flurry of excitement was almost too much for both men, they let their hands roam all over each other's bodies. Mads bit Hugh's bottom lip playfully moving Hugh to put his hands inside of Mads's shirt rubbing his fingers through his chest hair. Mads moaned flicking his tongue across Hugh's lips "Take me, right here" Hugh whispered once Mads let him loose enough.

　

"Mmm lets go back to my house, Hanne is asleep by now. I'll fuck you on the couch" Mads answered while Hugh tried his luck getting into Mads's jeans he seized the Brit's hands "No, not here"

　

"You don't know how bad I want this, how bad I want you" Hugh whispered kissing Mads's neck rubbing their bodies together.

　

They quietly entered the small apartment and Hugh didn't waste time getting stripped "You are a very eager boy aren't you?"

　

"Fucking right I am!" he said loudly when Mads shushed him he laughed "Sorry" he apologized helping Mads out of his clothes. Once the shirt came off Hugh ran his hands all over and leaned closer to take in Mads's scent "Mmm I'm so fucking hot right now. You should know this is my first time with a man" Hugh confessed.

　

Mads smiled gently stroking Hugh's cheek "It's okay it's mine too. I'll be gentle with you"

　

"I said it was my first time not that I was a delicate little flower" Hugh said with a smirk tearing into Mads's jeans finally.

　

He knelt down as Mads took back control over his cock he took it into his strong hand, rubbing the head across Hugh's soft lips then smacking it softly against them. Hugh took the head between his lips inviting it in with sucking he got a small taste of piss but he didn't mind it felt so good to be uninhibited with Mads. It didn't take Hugh long to have all of Mads's cock in his mouth the older man groaned pressing his palm firmly on the back of Hugh's head.

　

Their eyes locked as Hugh had Mads close to coming "That's enough for now I want to fuck you"

　

Hugh reluctantly let Mads pull out of his throat he stood up to be turned and bent over the arm of the sofa. He took Hugh's arms and pulled them to his back and held them there with one hand while guided his cock with the other. Hugh started panting when Mads began driving his full length inside him "Yes...fuck! Fuck me Mads!" he begged when he felt Mads's free palm strike the side of his ass "Shh don't wake Hanne!" Mads whispered roughly.

　

He closed his eyes concentrating on how good it felt to be filled by another man especially Mads. It wasn't like when he was the one doing the fucking there was anxiousness in his cock that he just had to keep going until the pressure was relieved. But being fucked had it's own set of anxiety - he felt like he couldn't be filled enough that he needed Mads to go deeper or harder but as soon as he would do either he feared he would explode, Mads must've been intuitive to it because he'd slow down or give shallow thrusts. It was pure torture, Hugh wondered if this is how women felt.

　

To Mads all sex pretty much was the same there's a hole and your dick performs the same function but the secret to it being amazing was how you felt about the person you were fucking. The attraction to that person made the sex what it was, otherwise it was very mechanical and biological. His sex with Hanne was incredible because he loved her and she excited him, he loved the way she looked and when she would talk dirty to him. He approached sex with Hugh in a similar manner, the young man was handsome and they got on quickly. Hugh enticed him in the alley and it was that boldness that drove Mads to want to have him. There was no room for thinking this was purely compulsory and Mads knew beyond the animalistic impulses there was going to be regret possibly but this was a once in a lifetime experience why shouldn't he take it?

　

He opened his to look down at Hugh who was in pure agony wanting Mads to cum. Sweat drenched his curls and his entire body had a reddish pink hue an while Mads was almost there he wanted to get the full benefit of this experiment. "God will you fucking cum?" Hugh panted.

　

"Did you just call me god?" that was the most surprising thing about Mads he could find time even during sex to laugh. But Hugh couldn't take anymore he had began his climax and taking anymore pleasure could've been torture of the cruelest kind.

　

Mads moved his hips at more frantic pace his balls slapping loudly against Hugh's "Fuck...ohhhh Mads!" slammed his hips back to meet Mads "Deeper...fuck me harder!" Hugh couldn't decide which he wanted more. One final slam forward Mads had a hold of Hugh's hair jerking his head back as he came.

　

Hugh shivered all over sinking down into the sofa cushion in front of him, his entire body racked he couldn't fathom movement "Come on you've got to get dressed before Hanne gets up" Mads informed him he let out a noise of understanding but remained sunk forward for a little longer.

　

Mads went into the bedroom after putting his briefs back on he crawled in next to Hanne. He fell asleep almost instantaneously unaware that Hanne was wide awake and had been the entire time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Early morning, Hanne got out of bed before Mads could even roll over she got herself dressed and Viola as well then left. Hanne ended up at her sister's claiming she just wanted to bring Viola to visit with her aunt but she needed time away from the apartment and from Mads. Hanne didn't sleep a wink even after the groaning had stopped she began to gag remembering it "Hanne? Are you alright?" her sister asked bringing her a cup of tea.

　

"I'm fine I think I ate something that disagreed with my stomach. Is it alright if Viola stays with you today? I am going to be very busy preparing for our performance next Friday, if it's a problem I have the number to the sitter"

　

"No, it's alright. I'll look after her, Hanne I think this job is getting to you. You look pale and sickly, like you haven't had decent sleep. I know that British boy is still staying at your apartment if it's taking a toll on you then you should ask him to leave. It can't be good for your relationship with Mads having him always out at all hours, getting pissed away."

　

She had hit a sore spot in Hanne when she brought up Hugh "We're just fine alright? Get off my damn back! I can handle my relationship with Mads!" she stormed out slamming the door. Hanne stopped before being too far away she wanted to go back and apologize and break down crying but she was far too ashamed to tell anyone what she heard and saw through the crack in the bedroom door.

　

Mads enjoyed it, he enjoyed having Hugh beneath him. That's when illness overcame Hanne and she threw up into the flower patch beside her sister's house. She would never be able to erase seeing the lustful look in Mads's eyes and how he pawed at the young man. Was she that repulsive to him now?

　

Heading to the studio Hanne had to focus on anything other than the previous night's events. The music was playing and the other dancers were waiting for Hanne to start but she was swallowed whole by doubt, fear and the questions that didn't seem to stop haunting her. How long had Mads felt this way? Was he using her to hide his true sexual identity? Or was he bisexual? Was he leaving her now that he had found Hugh?

　

Hanne became dizzy and when Hugh entered the studio she began losing her balance she went down without any resistance. All she could see in her field of vision was Hugh and Mads standing at the door looking puzzled. Mads made a beeline through the dancers "Hanne?" he looked her over, her eyes were open but she wasn't responding.

　

"Somebody call for an ambulance!" Mads shouted, one of the younger females crouched down to help turn her over "No! Don't move her let the emergency personnel do it. Hanne?" he tried to rouse her once more but she just laid there looking towards Hugh.

　

Hugh could feel Hanne's eyes and the intensity of her stare, her eyes bore through him until he began to feel guilt. He quickly cleared the entrance so the rescue workers could enter with the stretcher. Hugh turned his back to the scene but could see in the mirror Hanne was still looking at him as they put her on the stretcher and she had regained use of her facial muscles she seemed to be glaring at him. Mads was too panicked to notice but Hugh could tell whatever had happened to Hanne had something to do with the night before.

***

　

Hanne was permitted to come home as soon as she regained complete control of her body. They dismissed it as stress, of course Mads and her sister chalked it up to the job. She had many more responsibilities than she did before and the pressure was getting to her. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? Mom says she can come get Viola and Anette offered as well. I just don't want you to be alone"

　

"Mads, I'm not a fucking baby. I think some alone time is just what I need. Take Viola to see your parents I'll be alright" she snapped at him crossing her arms tightly to her chest.

　

Mads leaned forward to kiss her cheek but she turned her head away from him "Just leave me alone right now" she growled. He was very confused by her hostile behavior towards him but he cornered Hugh in the kitchen before he left "Please listen out for Hanne, if she tries to take on too much get her back in bed"

　

"Sure" Hugh accepted reluctantly things had been terrible since Hanne collapsed, Hugh could feel all the rage she directed towards him. Hugh was terrified of Hanne she didn't seem like the woman you'd want to cross or be on the shitlist of.

　

An hour after Mads left Hanne emerged from the bedroom to lock eyes with Hugh was sitting on the couch. She narrowed her eyes into an icy stare "What are you doing here? Did Mads ask you to keep an eye on me?"

　

"He just wants to make sure you're safe" this was the time to address the issues but Hugh wasn't brave enough but Hanne was feeling particularly fierce.

　

"I want you to listen me and listen good boy, you are going to get the hell out of this house and you will cease all contact with Mads. I know what...went on in this living the other night!"

  
Hugh went to defend himself and Mads "NO! You don't get to speak! I want you out and I don't give a fuck where you go but you will stay away from Mads! He is a father and his place is here with our daughter and me. There are plenty of others out there for you, I don't care what you are but Mads is **not** available to you ever again!" he winced as she shouted at him.

　

"Please...I don't have anywhere else to go and I don't have enough money to get home" he pleaded with dewy eyes.

　

"I don't care. You aren't in the position to ask favors from me, the girlfriend of the man you had fuck you like an animal in the home we share with our child! And I mean it boy if you don't go and you don't walk away from my Mads so help me I will take Viola from him and we'll move so far away he will never be able to find us. If you care for him then leave him in peace with us so Viola can have her father."

　

Hugh's cheek reddened with anguish and he felt as if his heart was punched out of his chest he stood up and gathered his things "I want you to know something Hanne, I never intended for this to happen and I can't believe how low you're stooping to keep Mads to yourself. I had no intention of stealing him away, he wouldn't leave you to follow me. This was just exploration - you're going to always wonder though...about if you hadn't pulled this move would Mads really have stayed or left you. But I guess this is your game and I'll play like a good lad because I do love Mads and wouldn't want to see him lose the sunshine in his world. Goodbye Hanne"

　

His words washed over Hanne like an acid rain she clutched her chest over her heart he was right she would always question and wonder if she hadn't forced Hugh out what Mads would really have decided. The sooner Hugh was back in England the sooner her little family could get back on track. There was only one person Hanne could turn to, to help her rid Copenhagen of Mads's greatest temptation. She picked up the phone and dialed an all too familiar number "Hello?"

　

"Lars? It's Hanne, I need your help..."

 


	5. Chapter 5

It took Lars a couple minutes to process everything Hanne had told him. "Are you sure?" he asked at least four times and she'd nod in the positive every time. He rubbed his hand over his chin and mouth, his eyes were wide with disbelief. He knew Mads far longer than Hanne, he never would've guessed that Mads was ever sexually interested in men.

　

"Lars, if we didn't have Viola then I don't think I'd care as much. I'm a very open minded woman and even had a few bisexual encounters in youth but the fact remains that we have a child together, I need him here and I do love him. I just didn't know Mads felt that way" she didn't give Lars too many details about what transpired she figured he could draw it up himself.

　

"So he has no idea you've kicked the boy out?"

　

"No, and I want to keep it that way. Help me get the rest of the money together so he can go home. We can concoct a story later about why he left so soon, I was thinking of telling Mads he talked to his father and he agreed to send for him"

　

Lars nodded listening to Hanne but his thoughts still hovering above what Mads had done "Why hasn't he told his father that he was stranded anyways?"

　

"I suspect pride and he may have been going for it if he hadn't met Mads. You know how your brother is, he has a good heart will give you the shirt off his back. He was seduced by Hugh's youth and his wanderlust. Mads hasn't ever been out of Copenhagen he's never met someone as well travelled as Hugh. I need my man thinking right again and this kid has to go home" Hanne said firmly setting her tea down.

　

"What's to stop Mads from wandering after him? Hanne I don't mean to burst your bubble but when my brother is determined to do something he's going to do it"

　

"I don't think he will chase Hugh. He has plans for university when he arrives back home. He just needs to move on with his life and let Mads believe he doesn't want contact. We can convince him of that"

　

"You don't mean you want me to beat him up do you? Hanne, I'm not a violent man never was..."

　

"No, just make him see reason Lars. I sound so bitter and jealous when I speak to him. I don't think it's either of their faults it just happened but that's all it can be is a moment. Mads's life is here with us, I can forgive him and forget this ever happened but Hugh needs to leave now. Will you help me?"

　

Lars mulled it over with the little seconds he had left "Alright I'll give him the money he's missing and have a talk with him. He will have to see Mads one last time to end it. I know you're not crazy about that but Mads wouldn't just accept Hugh up and left without saying a word"

　

"Fine but just one final time and tell him no sexual contact, no affection of any kind! He is to keep his hands off of my Mads"

　

Lars nodded, "Alright tell me where I may find him."

***

　

Hugh sat at the bar twirling his beer bottle against the wood of the table top he stared deeply into the bowl of nuts in front of him. Some part of him hoped Mads would show up so he could expose Hanne but he knew he'd go straight home to take care of her and help with Viola.

　

"May I sit here?" a familiar voice caught Hugh's ear he turned to see Lars "Oh shit!" his eyes bulged in fear.

　

"Relax I'm not here to punch you unless you get me riled up. We need to have a talk my young friend about my brother"

　

Hugh swallowed a hard lump "Hanne told you? Look I know to stay away from him okay? I got it"

　

"Yes but you know you're tempting fate by coming to his favorite bar. I think some part of you wants him to show up. And before you start getting defensive and too big for your trousers I have some things to say to you. First of all what you did was selfish and wrong not because of homosexuality - I could care less about that it was wrong because Mads has a family. You came in and disrespected them and that's not okay"

　

Hugh shook his head "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were the morality police" Lars sneered at Hugh he balled his fist up and struck him in the jaw then jerked Hugh up by his collar.

　

"Listen to me you little smartass prick, I know you're just a kid who thinks the world fucking belongs to him but I'm here to tell you that's not fucking true! You're lucky there aren't more serious consequences for your shitty actions!"

　

"You don't think being forced away from someone that I have come to truly love isn't a serious consequence?"

　

"You don't know my brother well enough to love him. Hanne has been by his side through the good, the bad and the worst. And her love for him right now is shaken to it's core because her faith in him has definitely taken a fucking hit. One day Hugh you'll find someone maybe a man, maybe a woman but you'll know what real love is like. Mads charmed you and he protected you when no one else would. I know that makes you feel akin to him but he was drunk and confused..."

　

"Oh fuck that! Mads was well aware of what happened"

　

"Oh really? Where did go after it was over? Who did he crawl in bed with when he finished with you? Who is he more worried about? Mads is a good man but sometimes he can make shitty choices"

　

Hugh shut his eyes tight and clenched his jaw tightly shut "Listen I'm going to give you the rest of the money so you can get back home to England but I need you to do one more thing. You have to give the performance of your life so Mads can let go of you"

　

"Well, if he doesn't give a shit like you say then why would he need me to do that?"

　

"Listen here you little punk you're going to do it and if you don't I and about fifty other Danish men will get together and make you wish you had. And believe me I know that many men who will take pleasure in beating a Brit" Lars jerked his collar harder.

  
Hugh threw his hands up in surrender "I'll do it" he said quietly. "That's a good boy Hugh. Here's half of the money now, you'll get the other half and a ride to the airport once it's done" Lars reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope then patted Hugh on the back. "It really is for the best. You have your whole life ahead of you, Mads has a family to think about. What do you have to offer him? Eventually he'd get tired of roaming around and getting sloshed every night. His woman and daughter give him so much more than he realizes right now. Be ready for him."

***

　

Mads came into the bar looking around and he found Hugh sulking in a corner booth "Hey Hanne told me you would be here. Trying to get a head start this time?" he laughed as he took his seat across from Hugh. Hugh had tear stained eyes but thought he had wiped them enough so Mads wouldn't know.

　

"I've got news, I spoke with my father and he's sending for me. Thinks I should get a jumpstart on my university plans" Hugh said staring down at the table then to Mads's hands they were folded together on the tabletop.

　

"Wow it's so soon, why don't you just call him back and tell him you'll attend university here? We have great schools that way you could get legalized here and get a real job while you go to school. It'll be great we could hang out all the time"

　

"No, I want to go home. I miss my family and my brother Jack says my ex-girlfriend Catherine has been asking about me" he threw his ex into the story so Mads would get the idea he didn't want to pursue a relationship with him.

　

"Oh yeah I understand" Mads said rubbing the back of his neck "I just thought you know after what happened..."

　

"We were both piss ass drunk Mads. We would've fucked goats. It was a mistake" he looked up to see the hurt in Mads's eyes, fuck why did he have to look?

　

"Well, when do you leave? Maybe we could spend one more night together, sober to see if..."

　

"No! I can't I'm leaving tonight. My father is flying in and I've arranged a ride with a fellow from earlier to get me to the airport in fact I should be going to meet him." Hugh grabbed his bag up and slung it over his shoulder and got up from the table.

　

Outside the bar Mads was on Hugh's heels "Hey! What's your fucking deal? You told me you wanted me..."

　

"Mads for fucks sake I was drunk! And horny! I would've said that shit to Hanne if she had been standing there" he watched as Mads's expression changed from hurt to anger. He had to brace himself for how Mads would react in case it was violent.

　

"I think you're lying to me! I know what we both were feeling, I felt it here" he patted his chest then tried to touch Hugh's shoulders. He jerked away then shoved Mads backwards "Stop it! I regret it believe me. Go home Mads to your girlfriend and your daughter forget about me"

　

"Fine you fucking asshole I will! If I see you again here I will wreck your face!" Mads shouted pointing at him with tears welling up in his sweet eyes. Hugh turned away to hide his own tears he began walking towards the meeting point.

　

Lars was on time Hugh threw his bag in the back and slammed the passenger door "It's fucking done" Hugh said in between his teeth. Lars extended another envelope Hugh ripped it out of his hands "I know it hurts and I'm sure it wasn't pleasant hurting his feelings but soon Copenhagen will be but a distant memory. Go home Hugh, find yourself there. Learn, love again and just push Mads far far away from your thoughts. In the end you'll both be better off."

***

　

Hugh slipped quietly into his childhood home and set his bag down beside the door he cried his eyes out the entire flight. He was actually glad to be back home, surrounded by familiarity and people who loved him. Walking past the drawing room he was heading for the kitchen to get himself something to eat now that he had time to calm down, his stomach wasn't violently raging against him. "Hugh?" his father called Hugh hung his head but walked back to the drawing room.

　

"We weren't expecting you for another few months" he said raising a teacup to his lips then patted the chair next to him.

　

Hugh came in fully and took a seat "Why are you up?"

　

"I don't know I had a feeling something was going to arrive. You look different than last year, did you find what you were looking for?"

　

That was a loaded question because Hugh did find what he felt was missing but he didn't want to tell his father what exactly it was, "I did but I came back without it. Seems I wasn't able to keep it"

　

His father shrugged but offered a soft smile "Sometimes son we aren't meant to keep it but whatever it taught us or gave us is what we take with us. I can tell you've been crying and I won't pry but if it's ever meant to find it's way back to you or you to it then nothing will stop it. Do you believe that?"

　

"I suppose I do but it was made very clear to me that I had to stay away from this or else it could upset the delicate balance of life itself"

　

"Something will always come along to upset the delicate balance of life, we cannot ever prepare for that but it's how we handled it. You didn't overstay your welcome with whatever it was and you let it go, that shows great maturity. Something else will come along Hugh I promise you son" Jonathan got up from his seat heading up to bed.

　

"Yeah but it'll never replace what I found. I don't think anything will ever be that great" he began to get misty eyed again.

　

"Give it time son. Go on and get you something to eat and head up to bed, start fresh tomorrow."

　

In the kitchen Hugh ate his jam toast thinking about Mads, saving little bits of him at a time into his memory. Snapshots it seemed of his smile, his sloppy accent that always sounded cheerful and his warmth. This would be all Hugh would ever have again, he hoped Viola would grow up to know she had the world's most wonderful man for a father. One final tear rolled down his cheek and he took a deep breath maybe they'd see each other again, maybe not only time would tell but he'd cherish everything he experienced for that short time far more than all his travels combined.

 


End file.
